


I put a smile on you

by LilyWinters



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: These are one-shot fics requested on my Tumblr.May contain fluff/smut/hurt&comfort/angst





	1. Chapter 1

-We should take the subway back home.

-You sure? In that case, we should hurry up. The last one is arriving in five minutes

Arthur’s hand gives a gentle squeeze to yours as you both start running, well, actually he is the one who speeds his pace leading you to the next station which is three streets away. It always amazes you how fast he can move his thin body and how good he is in dodging people but you, on the other hand, find it difficult to follow his rhythm, mostly because you start laughing at his enthusiasm and the sound of your giggles encourage him to keep moving even faster.

-Easy – he warns you once the stairs are in front of you but the rush is still present so carefully, you both go down step by step but the unmissed speed causes you to bump into a person at the final one.

-Oh, I´m sorry – you excuse yourself, giving a step backwards, Arthur following you. Then you see the guy in front of you: much taller than you and a bit bulky, the smell of alcohol is emanating from his clothes attacking disgustingly your nostrils.

-Are you fucking blind, bitch?

Your heartbeat escalates to the roof, a shiver running down your spine sensing the danger in his expression.

-We are sorry – Arthur intercedes, pulling your hand to keep walking to the platform.

-I’m talking with her, not with you, folk – the guy pushes you with enough strength to make you totter and release Arthur’s hand, almost falling backwards. 

-Please leave us alone – he insists touching the drunk man’s chest to stop him from coming towards you but the nervous situation causes him to start laughing.

-Oh so you are laughing now?

-Please, he has… - you try to explain but the guy doesn´t even care to listen.

-Let´s see if you find this funny too.

It all happens in a second: the man throws Arthur to the floor and kicks him in the ribs, but then he decides that you are a more appetizing target so he comes back to you and punches you directly in the left eye. Once you are in the floor too, he grabs you forcefully by the hair.

\- This, this on your fucking retarded boyfriend.

You think the attack is going to continue but luckily the guy walks upstairs. Trying to recover yourself, you reach Arthur and help him get on his feet on time before the subway arrives. Although he is hugging you during all the way, not a single word leaves his mouth and his silence is even more painful than the bruise in your face because you already know what’s going on through his mind.

-Arthur… - you keep calling him insistently once you are at home but he just grabs some ice cubes wrapped in a towel to put in on your face making you hiss.

-You should see a doctor tomorrow.

-Arthur…

-You should keep it there for 20 minutes.

-Arthur!

-Hm… what?

You tilt his chin up since he seems unable to look at you and you find his sad diamonds eyes, and in spite of not looking at his legs, you can sense them trembling nervously on the chair next to yours.

-This is my fault.

-No, it´s not.

-I f I hadn´t laughed…

You move his hand that´s holding the ice cubes away.

-You can´t blame yourself for something you cannot control.

-I know. Can you put the ice back on your eye? – he asks worried.

-Can you kiss me first?

He sighs at you being so stubborn but of course he gives in, holding your face in his hands like it´s his dearest treasure.

-I love you – you smile at him.

\- I love you too. But if you are trying to convince me to throw the ice away, you fail, missy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe write some fluffy sfw hc's for Arthur x reader? Like... Maybe they were on a date and she lets him stay overnight, they share a bed and even though she didn't have anything more in mind, it happens that they have their first time together that night?

-So you watch this guy every night?

Your question was low, proper of the quiet environment of the room. The lights from the TV are pointing directly into your eyes but luckily for you, they are not too bright and the bedroom light bulb is no longer on. Arthur has settled this peaceful scenario for you, dealing with the guilt of having entertained you for so long during the date that hours have passed very quickly and it was dangerous for you to come to your own home alone since transport was over for the night and neither you or him could spend that much cash on a taxi.

So he took the responsibility to bring you home with him and in spite of him trying to be a gentleman and leave you the bed while he would rest on the couch, reality is that it´s already early morning and in a two or three hours you should be at work, so you didn´t even bother to try and sleep, knowing perfectly that if you do so, it would be very hard to wake up on time.

Still trying to make you feel comfortable and due to the exposed reasons, attempting to keep you awake, he puts on the repetition of Murray’s show as you see him smile, almost like a child who is showing you his favorite toy. As the minutes go by, the distance between you both seated on the bed goes shortening till your hands brush each other and when you realize about it, your fingers are comfortably resting on his. But Arthur has realized about that many moments before you did so and his focus could not be on Murray anymore. Instead, he has stayed there pretending to be enjoying the TV but actually looking surreptitiously to your small delicate wrists and finding enough courage to give a gentle squeeze to your hand. That is the second when he has your attention and you look at his diamond eyes.

\- He is funny – he replies, still holding your hand but with a palm that´s starting to sweat and a heartbeat to the roof.

\- You are funnier.

He laughs incredulously but soon his laugh starts to transform into something a bit more painful due to his condition, obviously affected by the nervousness of the situation. Without even a trembling pulse or a shaky hesitation, you tuck one of his dark locks behind his ear, caressing the thin skin of his cheek with your thumb in a delicate motion. Arthur calms down but then his gaze fixes on you and time stops. Now the TV voices seem far away and they finally vanish in the air when he takes the remote with his free hand and turns it off. It´s then when you let out a shaky breath, his beauty glows in the semidarkness and he doesn´t look like the clown any more, or like the guy who you started dating a month ago or even like the gentleman who was worried about you having your own privacy. No. He looks dark but tender at the same time, like a creature you don´t know if you can admire it longer enough before it may decide to devour you. And, oh, he grabs your face ever so firm and sweet enough that you can only wish to explore that hunger of his.

Then he captures your mouth.

By the moment you are able to breathe again, he is going to have you underneath him, all naked and exposed between the wrinkled sheets of his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a naughty Arthur/Joker request. Can you do an imagine where Arthur dressed in full joker form comes home, with a new persona and confidence and shows his naughty and aggressive side towards his girlfriend? His girlfriend secretly likes this new side of Arthur.

The sound of the keys at the door. You are waiting him in bed, pajamas on, TV off and a heavy head resting on the pillow. The light of the corridor turns on and it lightens softly the space of the room. His footsteps are not loud so you suppose he has left the clown shoes by the sofa. Soon you see the silhouette crossing the door and it rapidly becomes the visible body of Arthur Fleck.

-Arthur, what´s that? What happened to your custome? – you chuckle at the change on his style. His familiar clothes have been replaced by a vibrant red suit and instead of the green wig, his hair seems to be painted with the same color creating a wet effect that puts all his locks tightly together.

-Get up and get on all fours.

Your giggles echo along the room.

-Come on, Arthur, aren´t you tired of telling jokes by now? Come here, and sleep – you tap innocently on the pillow next to you.

Arthur´s knee steps on the bed, the mattress sinking by the weight. He leans down, uncomfortably close to your sleepy face and without even touching you, he repeats himself again.

-Get up. And get on all fours.

You look into his gaze and by the tone of his voice and the dark shine of his eyes, you understand he has left no room for jokes. Swallowing and still a bit incredulous, you slowly move the sheets and sit down. But your compliance stops there with furrowed brows so Arthur finally convinces you with a sudden yank to your hair that leads you by force to the position he´s demanded.

-Arthur – you let out in a shaky gasp, your heart pumping fast and expectant as adrenaline has started rushing through your system like it never has.

-I was just thinking, y/n – he speaks slowly, threatening words like knives that slide down tantalizing your skin – what a patient and permissive man I´ve been towards you – he grabs a hold of your pajamas at both sides of your hips and roughly pulls them down along with your cotton panties, leaving you vulnerable and exposed in one simple motion.

-Arthur! – you whine and with a loose ponytail in your hair, he pulls it back to speak in your ear.

-Did I say you could talk?

Back on proper all fours position, your mouth is now completely closed while your senses grow higher and you feel the strong perfume impregnated in his clothes, the hard fabric of the red suit making contact with your bare bum each time he moves, the two fingers that come to caress your slit. Soon they start getting more intimate, running in a pressing touch between your folds, collecting the slick your sex has started to produce from the first moment he appeared so dominant before you. Arthur smiles, pleased at how your body responds and all of a sudden he removes his fingers to slap your butt, a loud smacking sound as vibrant as the sting it leaves on your skin.

-Ah! – you breathe out

\- Something you want to say, darling?

-No, Sir – you reply biting your bottom lip and trying to rub your thighs together to calm the ache between your legs at this new attitude of his. He looks so powerful, so far from tenderness and determined to get what he wants and you are melting in arousal wanting everything he has to give.

In a second you feel the sound of the belt and the zip of his pants coming down, and you already know he is not going to make it gentle for you.

\- Now be a good girl and hold still for me – in one rough push, he is seated deep inside you, stretching your walls in a delicious slightly painful sensation. His hand comes around your throat, calloused fingers searching for your pulse, pressing on it – You will be so sore tomorrow, my love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my request was an Arthur/Joker x Reader in which the reader is a nurse in her twenties in arkham asylum or in another hospital where Arthur does his clown routines and another patient is harassing her in front of him. If you want.

Afternoon is not over yet and sweat is already running down your forehead. Why do you always have to end up like this? Trapped in the corner of the room by the disgusting colleague who is always making slightly (well, he thinks they are slightly) movements towards you, turning you uncomfortably nervous. It has become an unbearable situation that you feel forced to endure, him being the chief of pediatricians section, you are in no position to complain. And even if you reported it, nobody would take you seriously and you would certainly lose your job. The 25 years old? The fresh doctor a victim of the honorable 60 years old eminence? Come on, she probably flirted with him to get a better payment or a promotion. And you can already visualize the titles in the newspaper “Infamous young pediatrician: a Gotham´s daughter”.

But you´ve already contemplated quitting and honestly, If it weren´t because of how you love the children and the joy you see in their faces every time you visit the hospitalized ones, you would have done it long before. There is, besides that, another reason that you sometimes find hard to admit: the clown. That cute skinny clown who visits the hospital twice a week to make a silly show for your beloved children. He is not exactly what you´d call “good at his job” but he has such a tender mien that he usually makes you forget about the stalking situation you have to deal with day by day. You never talked to him but you use to find yourself smiling from the corner at his clumsy routine.

And today he has arrived twenty minutes ago and has managed to earn a nice smile from a little boy as soon as he gifted him a dog shaped balloon. Despite that, you couldn´t contemplate the bright in his eyes as much as you´d have liked it because again, the chief is taking advantage of the nice situation to put his arm around your waist, pretending to be hugging you and threatening to make you ashamed if you say something in front of everybody.

What you don´t really know in fact is how Arthur´s life has started to change the last couple of days, how he has bought a gun and how he has been well aware all this time about the disgusting man and his actions towards you. And today is not like the past time where he would be also scared to lose his job.

-Well, well, well – he claps three times getting the children´s attention – Who knows the story about the big bad wolf?

-Meeee! – the boys and girls exclaim with enthusiasm.

-Oooh! How silly of me! Now I have to think of another story…! Oh, yeah, I know one! But for this one, I´m going to need these doctors here.

The children start applauding and cheering you two to get in the center of the scene and despite the bad mood of the chief because he is “interrupted”, he has no choice.

\- So there was a nasty old man… come on, doctor, you have to make the pose of the nasty old man – Arthur tells him and the pediatrician is forced to follow his game adopting a bending posture – So there was a nasty old man who lived in a dark cavern and he always loved to trap princesses in his dark place to make them sad before he released them. One day, he trapped a beautiful princess – Arthur takes your hand to kiss it and then proceeds to make you do a turn earning a smile from you - and he was so enraptured by this beautiful princess that he just decided to keep her in the dark cavern. The poor princess was getting sadder and sadder day after day.

-Nooo! – the children whine in a sad complaint.

-Wait, wait, wait, here is the funny part. What this nasty old man didn´t know is that the princess was being looked for by a prince who came for her from a far far away kingdom. So when the prince found the cavern, he heard the princess crying and getting on his tiptoes he walked to the old man and surprised him. KABOOM! – he exclaims taking out the gun from the back pocket and putting it against the doctor´s neck.

The chief is frozen and you gasp at the situation but the children haven´t noticed that the gun is real so instead of creating silence in the room, they start to yell animating the scene to continue.

-AAAAAND? - the little voices insist.

-Oh, and the prince was so gentle that he spared his life but he made him promise that he would never ever ever hurt a princess again or he would suffer the consequences. Isn´t that right, nasty old man? – Arthur´s ask, jaw tighten, and the chief nods eagerly. He puts the gun back in his pocket and lets the claps fill the room.

The chief exits the room running but you stay there, surprised but at the same insanely captivated at what you witnessed, at that clown’s transformation. Arthur is ready to run away too knowing perfectly that the police is going to come for him but you stop him for a second grabbing his hand.

\- What happened to the princess?

\- She walked away with the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being home alone and masturbating while wearing one of Arthur's jackets, sniffing on it and moaning his name. He gets home and hears noises, so he quietly moves over to his room and sees you. As soon as you notice him, he walks in and goes "Let daddy help you, little girl" while he lifts your chin up with his fingers.

-O-oh fuck – you let out between gasps which are drowned by the TV voices. You couldn´t care less about the show that´s on right now but you can´t deny it´s a good mechanism for your neighbors to not hear you moaning his name again and again. Legs spread open, the outside of your thighs tightly pressing against the mattress; one hand has made its way quickly to the area where the heat has become unbearable. Technically, it´s not your fault Arthur has left his jacket all clean and folded on his side of the bed although at this time you won´t only get in trouble because you have wrinkled the garment since it´s enveloping your body but also because you are touching yourself without his permission. And despite how silly that little game between you both was at the beginning, by the present time Arthur has become overly stern about being protective towards his sweet girl but also overly stern about you following certain rules he´s created for you. And those include not doing what you are doing at the moment due to him being the only one who is allowed to enjoy the honey taste your body produces when you are at instances like this one.

Not that you are in position to go back now. The scent of his manly perfume has penetrated your nostrils and travelled down your stomach creating tingles all the way to the glistening folds of your pussy. But somehow, it´s still not enough to make you reach that pinnacle. His jacket is not him. His scent is not his touch.

When Arthur arrives home, it doesn´t take long for him to hear your whimpers coming from the soft lighted bedroom. He opens the door slowly, not meaning to scare you but you still jump and stop your actions at the noise and the sudden image of his painted face.

-Jesus, Arthur!

-Enjoying yourself, little one?

His words bring you back to reality very rapidly earning a bright red flushing in your cheeks.

-Daddy… I…

He brings his index finger to his mouth to command silence.

-I see you were having fun on your own here. Why did you stop now?

-I-I´m sorry… I…

He walks towards you, still all dressed in that bright red suit and leans above you on the bed.

-Wondering if you will be in trouble? Yes, you´ll be. Now, continue for me.

-I can´t – you whisper.

-Why is that?

-It´s not the same as when you touch me – you reply again in a very low voice, looking down.

-Let Daddy help then – he tilts your chin up and his fingers then come in a light scratch down you breastbone, stopping under your belly button to watch you rise up your hips in response – Impatient little thing. Oh, no, you´ll have to wait till Daddy decides to touch you, dolly, haven´t you enjoyed yourself enough already without his permission? – he objects at your poor attempt to rub your thighs together and you surrender leaving your members spread wide for him - That´s better – the tip of his fingers tantalize your slit like touching piano keys that get the marvelous sounds of your whimpers.

After some minutes of him circling your clit, the orgasm sends your body into spasms, so strong and loud that as soon as you are able to calm down, you see him smiling behind the red painted mouth.

-So beautiful, dolly. Have you enjoyed yourself?

You nod eagerly, thanking him.

-Good. Now it´s time for your punishment. How many rounds do you think you can endure before you get so oversensitive that you are screaming my name for all the neighbors to hear?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could i please get an arthur x fem|reader fic where they fell in love although the girls is younger and then he finds out that shes struggling with anorexia, nothing too serious but she doesnt like to eat and she feels bad when he touches her because she feels fat although shes already pretty skinny and he wants to comfort her.

The way on the subway back home has been a chaotic nightmare that you managed to suffer in silence. Despite that, Arthur has been well aware of how you surreptitiously squirmed your body while seating next to him each time the transport shook off and you felt the fabric of your dress pressing against the skin. This fucking dress. Medium length but tight as hell. Honestly if it weren´t because Arthur likes it so much on you and it was the night he was invited to a comedy show in a nice bar of the city, you wouldn´t even have wanted the garment an inch near of you. But he was happy, and seeing your man smile at you with those lovely eyes was worth the effort at the moment.

But now, back at home, first thing you do is run to the bedroom to take off the dress and throw it violently on the floor. Arthur walks in right after you, hearing how you huff when you sit on the bed.

-Are you that sleepy? – he asks when you quickly move under the sheets.

-Um… yeah… it was a long night – you give your back at him and bite the inner part of your cheeks holding your tears in.

The room is filled with the sound of him unbuttoning his jacket. Then the zip of his trousers and the removal of his shoes which he leaves right next to yours. But this time he doesn´t occupy his side of the bed. Instead, he takes advantage of the furniture being in the center of the room to walk to your side, not accepting you giving your back at him.

-What? – you ask and you are left with no other choice than allowing him space on your side. You try to move backwards to his part but he holds you tightly – Don´t do that – you whisper.

-Why not? – he asks, chin resting on your head.

-It´s not comfortable.

-Is this better? – he moves his hands to cup your cheeks and kiss you, creating a cross with smooches in your mouth, cheekbones and forehead.

-Yes, it is.

Silence.

-You looked so beautiful with that black dress on. I mean, you´d have looked beautiful even with my daily clown costume.

-Don´t lie to me – you chuckle.

-I don´t – he replies serious – I was going to ask you if you want me to prepare dinner but you didn´t give me time.

-I´m not hungry but thank you.

-Now, who´s the one lying to me? I know what you are doing, Y/N – he continues and you move your face away from his hands to look down and not having to face his gaze – What I don´t understand is why.

-I don´t know what you are talking…

-Don´t, don´t. Don´t try to trick me. I´ve been observing your behavior this month because I know we don´t have a lot of money but it doesn´t justify the fact that you´ve dropped a lot of weight the last couple months.

-I don´t want to talk about this – you attempt again to turn around but it´s useless because he holds you tighter.

-Well, it´s a pity but I won´t stay here and watch you consume yourself just because it´s a hard topic.

-I´m not consuming myself.

-Then what do you call it?

-It´s because I sometimes feel fat, that´s it.

-So fat is a feeling now…

-No, it´s… I want to be beautiful, then I have to be skinny.

-Beautiful? For whom? Because I´ve told you that you are the most beautiful thing in this world for me.

-You wouldn´t think the same if I were fat.

-Oh really?

-Yes.

-Tell me something, my love. Do you love me?

-Of course I do!

-Do you think I am beautiful?

-What are you even asking, Arthur? You´re the cutest guy in the world. I love you and I think you are beautiful and that you have the most beautiful baby smile a woman could even wish to see when she wakes up – you tell him and he smiles at your sweet words, kissing the tip of your nose.

-But do you think I am like those ripped guys who seem to get women attraction all easily? Or that I am pretty thin to be considered handsome in today society?

-Well, you are not exactly muscular.

-And you are still in love with me. You see? How beautiful you are has nothing to do with what you look like but with which eyes are looking at you. And why would you even waste your precious time suffering to fit in a shape for people who wouldn´t even care about your pain in the first place?

You contemplate his shiny eyes in silence.

-It´s not that easy.

-I know. And I don´t expect you to understand this right now. But you will get there.

-Can you… can you hold me again?

-Of course my darling – he moves his hands back to your waist, grabbing the skin from the area and before you can even complain about it, he moves on top of you and devours your mouth making you forget about it – You are eating your three meals with me starting from tomorrow. I don´t care if I have to get back home to check on you.

-But Arthur…

-Ah, ah, ah, no complaints. I wasn´t asking. Now, how about I make love to this sweet body of yours that I enjoy so much?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a female reader who stalks Joker from afar? Like, she thinks she goes unnoticed but Joker has noticed her since day one? And he just plays pretend until one day, he gets tired and decided to talk to her in one of her stalking routine?

The wind of the air conditioner back mouth is blowing on your face, slightly painfully cold against your cheeks and leaving a mess for sure on your hair. But at this moment you couldn´t care less, as long as it doesn´t get in the way of your vision, you can bear whatever this rotten place would like to do with you.

He is worth everything. Every early night spying in the recondite of an alleyway, every discomfort on your muscles from being hiding in different truly inaccessible places just to watch him, every writhing your heart has made all these months when you come back home conscious that he doesn´t even know who you are.

But you are wrong because you can think you are playing you little spy game fairly well but in fact, you can never be a step ahead from Joker. He will always be perfectly aware of his surroundings, due to his past life, due to his battling present, due to what the future has destined for him.

That’s why, in this occasion, as you are at the air vent impressed at yourself at how well you´ve chosen this spot and also at how far you´ve come today to stalk him while he is reunited with a group of gangsters, Joker already knows where you are at again.

So when the “meeting” finishes and the men have left, Arthur is about to exit this dump too but as soon as he gets a hold on the door handle, he makes a huffing sound and rolls his eyes, still able to hear the persistent sound of your low breathing. At this point it´s stuck at the back of his head. 

He grabs an old broom that´s resting against the wall and climbs on the table where he was at a minute ago to poke the air vent with the end of the stick.

Alarmed, you attempt to crawl backwards from the hits but Joker knows better than you and the duct floor complies, breaking off and causing your body to fall like a bag of potatoes on the table, next to his clown shoes. Then Arthur uses the stick to put it between your blouse and your skin and pulls up to make you get on your feet.

-Fucking pain in the ass. What should I do with you? Did you think I haven´t noticed you since day one? Silly, silly, girl. I may have to kill you so you stop being the gum under my shoe – he says and immediately starts laughing at your surprised rigid face but you take out the gun you were keeping for your safety and point it at him. Joker gives another pull to the stick and gets you closer to him in a way that the end of the gun poses on his forehead – Do it, my darling. Go ahead.

-Joker, what the fuck? Who the fuck is this bi…? – a gangster who came back forgetting who knows what exclaims at the scenario but, still looking at Joker´s eyes, you shoot him dead.

-Tell me now I´m a silly girl one more time – you smile at him provocatively looking up and down to the broom and his gaze, doing a kitten licking on the cylindrical tip of the wood.

-Ouh, you got me, darling – he moves the free hand in the air like a fake surrendering sign – What is it that you want then? An autograph? A joke? I can tell a lot of jokes. Hear this one: what do you get when you cross a mentally ill clown with a silly sill girl who doesn´t know her place and instead of staying home pretty safe, she gets into the depths of danger to bother him? 

You half-close your eyes, still proud and confident with the gun in your hand.

\- I´ll tell you what you get – Joker is quick to grab your wrist and pull your hand up, the gun shooting in the air to then be won by the fingers that were holding the broom. He pins you down in a second onto the table, his body on top of yours, only separated by the stick, gun pressed against your jaw line – You get what you fucking deserve.

You keep your gaze on him, not even bothering how proximately to death you could be, just heavy breathing with a bouncing chest due to how close the body of the man you are obsessed about is. Arthur laughs maniacally again, on purpose.

-Wow. Look at that, silly girl. I’m astonished – he sniffs your cheek, pretending to be smelling you but just to intimidate you in his typical weird way – What was it that you want then?

\- You, Joker. I want you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about the reader being younger than him (early twenties or something) and still a virgin, she has her first time with him and he really tries to be careful and gentle with her but starts to lose control more and more after the first minutes? (And she enjoys it)?

You smile at him while your teeth play with the inner part of your cheeks. The TV in a very low volume, lightening the bedroom and the kiss you were having a moment ago. He stopped for a second to look into your sweet eyes tucking your hair behind the ear ever so slowly.

-We can let this for another occasion if you want, it´s okay – he reassures you, caressing with the tip of his thumb your now puffy bottom lip due to the biting you´ve been doing on it.

-No, Arthur, I want this, and I want this to be with you, my love.

The back of his hand travels down to your throat, finding your pulse and sliding along your collar bone.

-You are nervous. Shaking a little leaf.

-I´m sorry

-Don´t be – he smiles at you and goes for that sensitive spot at your neck that makes your thighs weak and finally causes your jaw to drop letting out the tension – It´s okay, I got you. I’m going to make you feel so good my love. Lie down for me.

You obey him, still holding on his bare biceps as he leaves a path of velvet kisses from your breastbone to your belly button, suctioning the skin under it, little nibbles that curl your toes.

A moan escapes your nose and your search for his hair, gripping it tightly, and bucking your hips towards him, wanting to feel so much more.

-Patience, my beautiful princess – he tells you and his fingers grace your glistening slit while his mouth comes further down to align with your clit.

-Arthur… - you gasp at the overwhelming sensation of his tongue touching you in ways you´ve never known. You star to writhe, to raise your pelvis, to clench the sheets and grab even tighter his locks but he doesn´t stop till you are literally quivering and craving to be filled with his manhood.

Arthur releases your clit and moves up to kiss your mouth, letting you taste yourself on his flesh and then he starts working you open with his fingers. One at the beginning, which is easy to take; then the second one, which is a little harder to get used to but eventually your walls let him spread them and enjoy the movement inside.

-Now you are ready for me, my love.

You feel the tip of his cock pushing past your entrance and tense up at the intrusion.

\- Easy – he whispers in your ear.

\- I feel so full – you whine while he pushes a little bit more

\- I know. It´ll hurt just a little but it´s going to be fine. Do you trust me? – he takes one of your hands to kiss your knuckles.

\- Yes, I do.

\- Good girl. Now, I want you to look into my eyes.

He keeps pushing, perceiving your pussy spread like a blooming flower around his length as you do little yelps and whines, and one he is seated all the way in, his mouth goes for another passionate kiss to your lips.

-You are doing so good for me – he says and starts moving. Your nails sink into his back as his pelvis does slow, sensuous wavy motions to make you used to how his thickness swims inside you.

Moan after moan, the pain subsides till it´s only a slight discomfort and the primitive hunger awakes instead. He bites your neck and you do the same in response to his shoulder, heavy breathings filling the room as he speeds his pace, losing the control more and more to the point where he is already fucking you nice and deep, attacking that sweet spot of yours.

-m-hm Arthur… - you purr and your legs spread even wider.

-Enjoy it all, my love. This is the first of many many nights.


	9. Missing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fluffy and cuddly and smutty with Arthur? I'm up for a slow devouring love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are now done on little-lily-w blog

Resting on a fetal position, you would be deeply asleep if it weren´t for the low volume of the television that keeps you with eyes closed but mildly aware of your surroundings. Arthur is seated on the mattress at your side, remote control on hand and covering his mouth from time to time to prevent his chuckles at Murray’s programme to disturb you. But as the minutes go by, you start grumbling a little, wanting nothing more than to have your man cuddling with you, holding you in his tiny arms so you can finally sleep with you head against the peaceful heart beating of his. Of course Arthur notices and eventually, he turns off the tv, getting rid of his messy shirt to be skin-to-skin close to you. He accommodates himself under the sheets and reaches your waist, pulling you into his embrace.   
-What’s up, my beautiful love? Missing me?   
You can´t help but smile at the spark of cockiness in his gentle voice so you turn around to face him still able to see his diamond eyes in the dark.   
-A little.  
-Just a little?   
You sense the tip of his fingers caressing your curves, coming down to your thigh and ending behind your knee to pull it towards his hipbone.   
-You are not lying to me, are you?   
-Well, I was missing you a lot – you reply still smiling with shine and affection, putting your arms around his neck.   
-And what did you miss, exactly? – Arthur’s fingers keep moving, now landing at the fabric of your summer shorts that grazes your round mounts but stopping there to hear your breathing getting slowly heavier.   
-The comfort of you hugging me.   
-Oh yeah? – his other hand tucks your hair behind the ear before he moves gently on top of you and kisses you. You start gripping his locks, reaching up with a bit of effort to kiss him with the same passion but he dodges your touch – Just hugging you?   
-Oh, come on, Arthur – you grumble again, pelvis now bucking up in forming need.   
-I’ll give you all the time you want, my darling, to tell me what you actually missed – and with that he goes for the skin of your neck, that sensible spot near your throat where he nibbles and sucks with devotion while his thumb plays in caresses along your bottom lip.   
-A-Arthur p-please – you moan and gasp sensing your core pierced by fire – I missed… oh god, please fuck me!   
It’s then when his hand comes around your throat, not doing pressure, just keeping you in place as he pulls the elastic band to slide your short down your legs, which you eagerly help getting rid of by doing little kicks. Little kicks that are stopped when his face gets close and intimate to yours.   
-That doesn’t sound very romantic, my darling. Take a deep breath, I know you can do it – he mocks you, still giving tingles to the sides of your body with his free fingers.   
-I missed your cock then – you reply back with burning cheeks but absolutely willing to follow his game at this point – Inside of me.   
-That’s better. Not quite good yet but we can work on it.   
When you feel Arthur pushing past your tender entrance, the world seems to stop and you become aware of the silence in the room. It’s just you and him sharing such a mesmerizing moment that you swear you could wake up and go to sleep like this for the rest of your life.   
Arthur keeps moving, swimming in your welcoming wetness till your walls start to clench around him and your hands stop holding onto his back to grip the sheets with all your strength. His orgasm comes too, almost at unison, and one could say he doesn’t like the fact of closing his eyes at the pleasure because he is forced to stop watching your beauty in exposure. But once he is back to reality, his kisses cover your entire being with feather touches along your sensitive skin, ending with one on your forehead before he moves out of you and holds you back by the waist.   
-I missed you too.


End file.
